familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Template talk:Birth date
TBD- This probably shouldn't link to WP Month days any more. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 03:31, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I would appreciate an explanation of the changes that have brought you to that conclusion. Robin Patterson 04:34, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't mean anything huge, if that's what you thought I meant. It was a note to myself that we should port over the Month/Day articles. (you know- Like December 7, June 4 etc etc.) Problem is, to do it right we should really have the event encoding working (because those pages are lists of events), but we don't have it working so it would be half assed. Grumble. Well back to work. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 08:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you; the idea of "huge" hadn't entered my mind, but this whole project is becoming admirably huge. On reading your slightly cryptic explanation, I think when you said "This probably shouldn't link to WP Month days any more" you had in mind the idea that it should now link to OUR Month/days. Then you and PhloxBot and the other tabs and tables experts can doubtless produce a list of all people born on June 4 almost as easily as you produced a list of people named Barack Obama. "Well back to work" indeed, sir! Robin Patterson 10:38, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes. We will generate them dynamically, just as we are doing the disambiguation pages using DPL. They will always be up to date, and they can be localized for particular families, regions etc. using the same DPL logic that allows you to select based on multiple criteria. Someone- maybe you- can come up for a plan for how we diffuse these Month/day pages- They are going to get very very large very fast (lots people born on March 8)- lot of events on every day. Hmmm maybe something like notable folks and events up top, then narrow context below- with multiple pages with the narrow context (surname/ regional/ century). :Data sharing is massive in the genealogy domain, so we are kind of unique among the wikia in that respect. When a contributor changes one date, potentially that change would affect a dozen other pages. Only the most knowlegable contributor would know about all the pages, and who among them feel like going through the tedium of updating all of them? So what happens- Either the contributor does the responsible thing and after a while concludes genealogy is far to tedious and dull for him, or it the updating just doesn't get done and the inconsistencies in the articles pile up until it is such a huge mess that it is the laughing stock of the genealogy community. :They weren't pretty alternatives. That's what I saw when I posted the "How we encode our data" forum note. Anyway, we are on our way to getting this in shape for a big leap in numbers of articles but I still have to sort out some major questions. I think I have the multilingual thing for the most part sorted. The other huge matter has to do with events. I am not sure about it yet, but I think that we may be able to get dynamic timelines working for events of a subject's lives. That would be awesome if the MIT stuff works as advertized. If it does, then I will want to recover event information in the correct format for it to work. I believe I understand where all the dots are to connect, and the tech team is making a slight change for us so that will allow us to encode events in the way required for the timeline tools. :Anyway, there are drawbacks to the scheme- The info page based articles load a trifle slower, and they are so unusual that only AMK I think has been creating them besides me. Moore's law will take care of the speed problem, and forms will take care of the editing issues. In the meantime, folks can use whatever templates they like because upgrade via Bot should be fairly trivial. That will take place when the info page design stabilizes further. ::[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 19:41, 5 December 2007 (UTC)